The Secret of the Isle
by Selene
Summary: Serena goes to the Carribean with Umara and Michelle. She helps fix a mysterious man's broken heart....


Part 1

The Secret of the Isle

by Selene

Rating R

As always, these characters are on loan. Special guest appearance from Michelle and Amara…and of course a Darien and Serena romance. Enjoy!!!!

Part 1

Serena's hair fell lazily across her face as she dived into the crisp ocean water. The cool serenity of the water made her feel at peace. The saltwater of the Caribbean and hot sun revived her aching and tired body, she needed a long vacation.

"Hey Sere," Michelle called with her aqua hair blowing in the wind, "How's the water?"

"Aww, come one Michelle," kidded Amara as she sensually slipped on her shades, "Any watery place is wonderful to you."

"Ah, you know me too well, my friend." She smiled as she untied her towel before slipping into the cool serenity of the blue depths.

"Michelle," Amara said as she chewed on a piece of ice, "I'm glad you decided to invite the Kid with us. She looks radiant here. I knew all the stresses would get to her. She needed a break. I feel bad for her some times. Those friends of her really depend on her a lot. She is a cutie though with a lot of heart, I can see why they love her."

"Well not as cute as you...."

Amara grinned as she playfully tossed water at her partner all while keeping an eye on Moon-face. She promised the girls that nothing would happen to their "Sere." 

Serena meanwhile was swimming expertly, feeling like dolphin as she gulped huskily for air. "All those lessons with Ames paid off. I feel so free." 

As she swam deeper into the beautiful (but slimy) coral reef, she heard Amara's voice trail on the wind's fingertips, "Hey Kiddo, be careful. I promised your partners I'd bring you back in one piece."

Michelle said calmly before diving in the water, "Don't worry I'll go after her. See you in a bit, darling."

Part 2 

Serena swam into this cave, she couldn't explain why, but something drew her in there. Maybe the trip made her more adventurous, maybe she just wanted to be freer and be more spontaneous. But something drew her in there. The cave became clammy and damp as her hair matted down to her forehead. Goose bumps rose on her skin as she felt some-thing metallic scrape against her foot.

"Ouch," she cried out impulsively as the echo reverberated in the air. "What was that?"

She hesitantly searched around for the object. She picked it up, it was grimy and cold, but it looked like a star object. 'What is it?' She shook it some of the insides clanked. "I wonder if it still works. She held it high in the air as she swam out of the dank cave tying to keep it as dry as possible. 

Serena easily climbed on the rocks, smiling inwardly as she thought of those agonizing hikes with Lita. 'Now rock climbing is a cynch after spending the summer with her.'

Serena used one of her hairpins to carefully pry the locket open. The melody surprisingly still worked, it sounded drowsy and gurgled, but it still played music. "I wonder how it got in there?"

"I winder how you got over here?" Michelle said quietly as she drew herself on the rocky shore. "Do you have any idea how you traveled? You're going to give Amara an ulcer," she giggled in between breaths, "You know that she is really overprotective."

"Yeah I know. Almost Like my folks…"Serena sighed, "you're not like that. Everything about is like the ocean just always moving and peaceful. You seem like you trust me a lot more than most people do."

Michelle smiled as she touched the girl's hand softly, "Sere, you are such a beautiful person, you just have to have confidence in yourself. I see all of your potential, some of your friends just have a little trouble seeing past all of your outward appearances. I am used to looking under the surface of the water and I find beauty in everything. Just like you."

Serena's damp body pulled close again Michelle for a warm hug. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"No, the honor is mine." Michelle pushed Serena's hair aside as she watched the girl's eyes tear with affection. "No more tears. You are much more of a captivating person when you are happy. Come on, let's go before Amara gets worried. Hey how about we go into town for a little shopping, my treatokay, Sere?"

"Okay," Serena stopped for a moment as she grabbed Michelle's wrist, "Do you have that waterproof bag with you?"

"Always," she said as she tucked it out from her waist pouch. "What do you need it for?"

"I found this," Serena said as she held up the star. "It still works, somewhat. I was hoping maybe, that Amara could fix this locket."

"Amara can fix anything. Her hands are perfect…for that sort of thing."

Serena blushed because she understood ALL of Michelle's references. "Thank you, let's go back."

Part 3

Serena watched in awe as Michelle fixed herself up so quickly, but still managed to look beautiful. She tied her hair up messily in a bun as she kissed Amara goodbye. "See you later, I'm taking Sere out shopping. Do me a favor," she said as she slid her hand up Amara's smooth shoulders while dangling the object before her green eyes, "Try to fix this locket for her, I think it would make her very happy."

"Anything you say," Amara grinned, "but you owe me. The races are on this afternoon, but I'll see what I can do for the Kid. She's too sweet for me not to make her happy. Later, Michelle." 

Michelle grabbed her tan bag and nodded to Serena who forced herself not to be curious and watch the two lovers. 

Michelle said suddenly as they walked out the door, "I hope our affection doesn't make you feel uncomfortable." 

"No, I'm okay with it." Serena sighed dreamily, "It is just I wish I had someone, too. In a beautiful place like this, no one should feel lonely."

"Oh Sere, you shouldn't feel lonely. I bet this trip will be more exciting than what you think. Come on, let's buy you some really hot looking outfits. That way we can really get Amara annoyed when she has to fight off all your boyfriends… to protect you!" 

They spent hours shopping. Serena found the perfect evening gown for the midnight festival. It was a silky white slim dress, it made her look much more mature. It felt made for her.

She gushed, "Oh thank you Michelle. I know I'll look great tonight."

"All we have do is out on some makeup and have your hair tied up, you'll be gorgeous." 

Serena absentmindedly was leading Michelle around in the crowded Caribbean City.

She paused for a moment. 'Wow that symbol looks so familiar,' She stared into the window of a small shop, 'It's the locket!'

"Look Michelle, remember the locket I found today? Look at the window!"

"Oh my, it is the same one!" She smiled.

"I'm going to go inside and ask if it belongs to anyone."

"Okay, Sere, I'm going sit here and drink some water and enjoy the sun. I could use a rest anyway."

Part 4

Serena walked around cautiously. She saw the remnants of something once beautiful. 'All this place needs is a little sunshine and care, I bet it would be lovely.' "Hello?" She whispered.

Darien rustled around in the back room. "Oh I knew I should have locked the door." He muttered to himself. "Who is there? We are closed. No more business. Go away," he added after an afterthought, "please."

"Excuse me, sir, I thought I might have found something that is yours."

Finally he came emerged, dusty, but such a looker. Serena blushed as her eyes traveled down his torn shirt. She gulped awkwardly, "Sorry, to eh, bother you. My name is Serena…."

"Excuse Miss, but I do not have time for pleasantries. What do you want from me?" He sounded cold, but his eyes gave away all of his emotions instantly. Darien regretted gazing into her eyes. 'Ah, probably some young tourist and with my luck she has to leave tomorrow.'

"I…I found a locket that looks like the one on your window. That is why I came here. My friend is trying to fix it and I wanted to know if you wanted me to return it."

His eyes widened. "You found that?" 

For the firsttime he dropped his façade of pretensions and muttered to himself. "It belonged to mother and it was lost when the big tornado came by here a few years ago. It was the only thing I had that was hers after her death and I thought it was lost!"

"It was just luck that I found it," she smiled warmly, "I'm glad it means something to you."

He voice thickened with emotion, "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to seem so rude. I kind of became grumpy in my ripe old age of 22."

"Wow I thought you…you…what's your name?"

"Darien."

"Darien I though you were older." She stepped closer to him as the musky oceanic scent filled the room. "you are not that much older than myself. I'll be 19 in the fall." 

She turned around slightly as she noticed Michelle pointing to the street. 'Oh Officer Amara must be here to take us home.' "Listen Darien, I'll be here for a while, so I'll give you the locket soon."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Seaside Inn. Oh are you going to the festival."

"I haven't been to one on years."

"Then why don't you come with me and my friends?"

"I don't know…" 'What's the matter fool? Go out with her? Its not everuday that a beauty walks into your store. And it has to be a good sign that she found something of your mother's.' "Well Okay, How about we go to dinner first. I'll pick you up at 8." 

"See you then." Serena spun on her heels before Amara started to honk the horn.

Serena dashed into the car. Michelle smiled widely. 

Amara stated cooly, "So Kiddo, I thought I would have to go in and rescue you in there."

"He looks hot, Sere." Michelle giggled as Amara shot her look of playful jealously.

"Yeah, he is…We are gonna go out before the festival tonight."

"But we don't what this guy is like," Amara declared cautiously, "I promised to watch you."

"I think the girls wanted her to have fun also." Michelle said coaxingly as she slid her hand into Amara's lap. "I trust Serena. Let her trust herself."

Amara stifled her moan. "Okay, you win. Serena you better be careful tonight."

"Of course."

Part 5 

"Oh Kiddo, I fixed your locket." Amara said as she brushed through her soft blonde hair. 

Serena had her eyes shut; the idea of being pampered always made her sleepy and content. 

"Oh you did? Thank you, it belongs to Darien's mother."

"The melody is lovely," Michelle said as she finished putting on her lipstick. 

"Yeah, I noticed an inscription on it," Amara handed Serena the locket, "Read it."

"Love will transcend time." Serena blushed. "That is so romantic." 

"Yeah that guy looked like a model or some guy out a romance novel." Michelle laughed as she brushed against Amara. "But don't worry, love, he's not my type." 

"Michelle, you are asking for some trouble." Amara said as she tickled her. "Okay kiddo go try on your dress. We'll be waiting." 

As Serena exited the room, Amara pulled Michelle closer to her. Her lips were barely centimeters away from Michelle, "You really want trouble, huh? This Caribbean air is getting to you sweets. Besides, I couldn't do this in front of Moon-face." 

Michelle trembled as she felt Amara kiss her softly and desirously at first. The quiet thrill sent chills all through he spine. Michelle jumped away suddenly at the sound of Serena's footsteps like a child caught stealing cookies.

Serena paused a moment before she stepped in. Her hair framed her face like a fluid waterfall, gently cascading her natural beauty. The white cottony dress accentuated her frame. Amara stood agape and exclaimed, "Wow, Serena I guess you're not a kid as much as I thought."

"Thank you," she whispered graciously. 

"You look stunning, Sere." Michelle added, smiling like a proud parent.

"He'd be a blind fool not to notice what a gem you are!" Amara stated again in amazement.

Suddenly, a gentle knock was heard at the hallway. Serena looked back at the loving pair before she dashed off to enjoy at her night. 

"Don't forget this!" Michelle called as she handed Serena a white satin bag with the locket.

"Bye and don't worry!"

Part 6

Darien patted his white slacks and shirt hurriedly as he knocked once more at the door. 'Dressed all in white to celebrate the life of the moonlight. Who'd think I'd be celebrating at all?' 

"Hello," her voice moved him. 

Darien caught his breath. 'This can't be the same tourist I saw this morning!' "You look beautiful, Serena."

"Well you are not too bad looking yourself." Serena smiled, she sounded like Amara, better to be quick and let him stumble. 

Darien smiled smoothly in the cool summer breeze. "Ah, you are not going to let me sweet talk you, huh?"

"Nope. I wouldn't want to give you the wrong impression of me…" She said as she handed Darien her arm.

He took it graciously, "Well, I don't jump to conclusions."

Serena felt her stomach twitter with nervousness. 'God, he is gorgeous. He smells like the ocean.' Her senses were heightened even at their "distance." She attempted to keep herself composed. "So where are we off to?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Well it depends what we eat. I can't stand eating anything that can look back."

He chuckled softly, "Cute Serena. Okay, you are the only I know who is staying on this island and won't eat seafood. But okay, let me se where I can take you." 

"How far do we have to go?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to walk around. We could go get my car if you like."

"No it's okay, walking is fine."

They chatted civilly until they reached a quiet little sea front diner. After the meal, they stopped to listen to a steel-drum band play romantic melodies. She smiled contentedly as the music filled her mind. It sounded more captivating with each passing moment. 

Darien looked longingly at her, unable to express how connected he felt to her. He wanted to hold her and touch her. 'How can this girl do this to me? We just met, and yet I am absolutely taken with her. If she knew have the things I wanted to do with her, I'd get arrested….'

"So," he asked kindly interrupting her musical reverie, "Why are you here?"

"Well," Serena searched for words, "I just have a lot of responsibilities and they are adding up too quickly. I guess I needed to run away in a sense…" She said quietly as she sipped her pina colada (virgin of course!). 

"I had to run away too." Darien nodded in solemn agreement. "I used to live in the states also. I almost got through Med school…but kind of loss my nerve. Never made it back."

"How do you support yourself?"

"Well," He paused dramatically, "before my mother died, she owned a lot of property. And I am just about set for a long time."

"Sorry about your mother."

"Thank you." Her genuine concern touched him. "From what I know the doctors said she died of a heart attack in her sleep. I don't remember, but when the medics came, they said I had been sleeping in her bed and woke up to find her that way. Too traumatic I guess."

"Oh, I am sorry." She nodded her head compassionately while grazing his hand.

"So I ran away here. Most people have made up stories about me now. But I don't mind, I kind of feel like an eerie old legend."

"I kind of thought were mean when we first met." She said honestly while pulling out the satin bag.

"I know I give off that impression. I am not that bad of a guy." Darien smiled again. 'She really does look stunning.' Darien thought absentmindedly as he held her hand. "I thought you were some silly tourist. I guess impressions aren't always accurate."

"I guess not."

"How long are you staying?"

"The summer."

"Oh, and after that? Will you come back?"

"I don't know I wanted to get on with the rest of my life…" Serena noticed Darien's eyes darken. "No I didn't mean anything against you…"

"Its okay. I just met you and I feel somehow as if everything as I know it will change."

"Here Darien," Serena opened the locket quietly as the familiar melody filled the sea air. "I hope you don't mind I read the inscription."

"It was from my father. He died at sea. It was the last thing my mother ever treasured." Tears stung the corners of his eyes. "I don't believe it was found! I don't believe you fixed it. It is like you fixed a part of me, Serena." 

"I…" She drank in his emotional sincerity, "your welcome, Darien."

Part 7

She stared longingly at the ocean. "Oh, it's so lovely!"

"Yeah quite a sight and so is the ocean view." Darien grinned as she pushed him playfully.

"I love swimming, I wish I could go right now?"

"Why not?"

"The festival…we'd miss it."

"Do you _really_ want to go?"

"I just met you."

Her locked with his. He touched her face.

"I barely know you."

He stood unflinching as he pulled her hair back.

"It can't be right, it's the air down here!" She trembled and moved closer even though she tried to fight it. 

"Do what you feel is right? I won't judge you."

"I want to do so much."

"You found a piece of me that I thought was lost and dead. I think it is a good sign."

He traced her bare arms sensually. Each sensation rose through her like a tide, like an ocean longing to be freed. 

"How about that swim?" He asked before cupping her chin at an easier angle to kiss her lips. "I suggest we swim or else other things will be happening tonight."

She nodded hypnotized. Mesmerized. Dying to be satisfied. 

They slowly began to peel off their clothes before jumping into the cool water. She wrestled him playfully, trying desperately to not think about what felt right to her. The ocean seemed to be owned to them selves. Serena remembered how free she felt in the water, how unrestrained she felt whenever she was underneath it and lost in it. With each rumbling wave, her desire mounted.

Finally she stepped shivering out of the water. 

Darien followed her quickly, and grabbed her wet body pulling her close to him and kissed her passionately. He slipped his jacket over her shoulders as he threw on some necessary clothing. Serena laughed as her tension built. He wiped away the salt-water droplets from her curvy body with gentle kisses. 'I have got to stop,' Darien pulled himself away from her with an amazing amount of effort. 

"What?" She said from dazed arousal. Serena felt herself being dressed as she opened her eyes. "Darien?"

"Not yet!" He groaned with pent up frustration.

"Am I not…." Tears welled in her eyes as she shuddered involuntarily.

"No no," He kissed her reassuringly. "I want to but, I want to see if this lasts. I don't want to rush or take anything from you…"

Serena nodded, "I wouldn't have stopped you."

"I know, I couldn't…I had to be sure you want to and not because of the romantic moment."

"I see," she grabbed Darien's hand softly. "Thank you for the common sense reminder."

"Your welcome." 

Part 8 

Serena walked tiredly into the Inn. She noticed Michelle's aqua eyes flutter open. 

"So what happened?"

"I'm a little tired, Michelle. Can't we talk tomorrow?"

"You didn't…"

"No, we didn't."

"Oh okay."

"I wanted to," she sighed quietly. "I know I barely know him but, I wanted to."

"I just want you to understand that these feelings that you might be having for Darien could be just because of the magic this place could have. I don't want you to do anything rash because of the island's romantic air."

"I know," she said quietly. She thought to herself in the darkness, 'I just had this conversation. Everyone seems to want to spare me the chance of making a mistake. I can't grow and live, if I don't make any at all!' "Even back at home, I admit the responsibilities were big, but I just needed time to take it all in. Everyone has been really helpful, but when my vacation is over I know I can handle it. Otherwise I wouldn't have all of the responsibilities of being a leader. Thank you for guiding me, but I will want to go back to the States. I need to."

"I see," Amara walked in unexpectedly. "I think Serena had got us, Michelle. Let her go. Look I support you. I've been watching you and I see the changes in you all ready. Your path is higher, harder, but worthier than I'll ever travel. I can't hold you back. Michelle can't. None of us can stop you." 

Michelle breathed softly, "You're right, Amara. Serena, just know that you can always find your friends and us if you need anything."

"Kiddo," Amara said as she opened the door, "If you need anything during the vacation, don't be afraid to stop by. Be a sweet kid and check in every once and a while before we board the plane to go home."

Serena nodded. "Thanks you guys."

Michelle stopped Serena once again, handing her a small bag of clothing, "You may need this for a couple of days. I slipped an extra key if you need to get anything and we're not home. Oh and I left Amara's cell number and some money…" Michelle turned to Amara who gently tugged her arm. 'Let her go.' Her eyes smiled. Michelle Kissed Serena's forehead motherly, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Serena hugged her warmly, "I will stop by soon."  


Part 9

Serena walked swiftly through the warm drizzle. She felt as free as the ocean. Before tonight she was afraid to experience the true depths of what she could feel and become. 'I feel so free. I don't believe it. I felt like I grew so much in such a short time. I hope Darien is home and awake.' 

She somehow guided herself through the beautiful streets of the town. The moon festival was over hours ago. Decorations still littered the trees and lanterns hang over head adding to the exotic mystery of the island. 

She ran her fingers over the familiar picture of the locket on his shop window. There was a vague candle light illuminating a back room. She knocked gently at his door.

Darien stirred restlessly in his chair. The muggy night only added to his uncomfortable feelings. He grabbed a damp rag and lay it on his bare neck as the water rolled down his back. He turned back to his letter. 'Nothing seems right! I have to see her again. I just have to. I can't bare knowing that only after two months she's leaving me…she found mother's locket and fixed it. It has to mean something. Maybe I can go back to Med school, graduate and… oh that's insane. I just met this girl! She is so young and absolutely refreshing….'

He groaned again, lost in his thoughts. He longed for her vitality. Darien needed a girl like Serena in his life again. No, he needed Serena in his life. It was taking every restraint he had not to leave his home right now to go find her and sweep her away. 

She knocked again harder. Shivering now because her hair was damp. Darien jumped up out of annoyance and muttered, 'What now?' He swung the door open to see Serena standing with a small suitcase in her hand. Without a second thought, he pulled her in gently and rushed for a towel. 

Serena's mind swooned. 'He's half dressed.' She smiled inwardly as she watched Darien move swiftly to comfort her. 

He wrapped her in a blanket. While drying her hair with a towel, he gushed finally, "Sere, why are you here?"

"I had a talk with my friends and…"her head rolled involuntarily as he caressed her hair. "Um…my friends decided to let me grow up."

"I wanted to see you again." His voice was low. 

"Me too." She stepped closer to him, her hand gently tracing his warm skin.

"I want to go home with you, Sere," Darien blurted before he kissed her delicious mouth. He hungered for her. Her beautiful and amazing body had to be his. He knew it instantly. "I want you…"

"I know," Serena smiled in between his probing kisses….

Darien shuddered as her small hands traveled up his back. He broke away from her intoxicating kiss to blow out the candle flame.

Part 10

Serena woke at the sound of a soft thump. She turned over slightly to feel an emptiness beside her. 

"Darien?" She whispered with insecurity.

Her eyes scanned the room; there was a faint light lingering in the other room. She rolled the sheets quietly aside and slipped on his white tank top. Her insides seemed to shift with every step on the cool floor. Serena quickly tied her hair in a ponytail and tiptoed into the room next door. 

Darien's regular breathing comforted her. 'Good, he didn't leave me.' She noticed a pen lying on the floor. 'That must have been what I heard.' She walked over to his desk and noticed writing. Expertly, she slipped the paper unnoticed from her handsome lover's protection to read a poem:

"Intense Perfection" 

damp cool rain drops

pulse with each thump of my Desirous heart

And Throbbing heat of hot unexplored Pleasures,

that rise and fill the Romantic air with

breathless Kisses and electrical Touches. 

Experiencing an extremity of sensations

rolling over my body like the Flirtatious caress of a breeze,

I Ache to freeze that moment of

Intense Perfection.

'I felt like that to him?' Serena stared in amazement. 'I had no idea he felt so…much.' She walked over to Darien and began to run her fingers through his silky hair. Serena pressed her moist lips on his smooth neck. He moaned and opened his eyes with a surprising alertness.

"I didn't mean to leave you for long, Sere." He kissed her forehead with affection. "I just was inspired to write."

"Its okay, I kind of took a peek. It is beautiful." 

"Well, you made it easy for me to write. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She answered sensually as Darien brought her on his lap. "The sorm has ended."

"I noticed."

"If you like writing so much? Why don't you do that for a living. I'm sure all of your work is really good."

"I don't know. I might just go back to Med school…if you want company back to the States."

"I'd like that."

"Then it's done, I'll arrange to move back home."

"Don't you have to call family members or something?" She asked a little frightened by his sudden confidence.

"Nope, your looking at the sole heir of Sheilds Estate."

Her jaw dropped. "I had no idea."

"I know, I kind of planned it that way. Well actually, " Darien grinned as he traced her skin, "I wasn't planing to fall in love with anyone. But I have a feeling that I might change my mind, if you stay with me, Sere."

"Well, my life is kind of…difficult…right now…"

"No, no. No talk of your life right now. We'll deal with that when we go back in September. But what do you plan to do with yourself, Sere. If everything works between us, you don't have to worry about finances…"

"Uh, that's moving a little fast for me." She touched his face. "But I would like to work with children. Teach maybe."

"You could work with my children…"

"You are so bad…." Darien lifted her up and brought her back to his bedroom. "It is this island! I know it. You've been here to long, Darien."

"It's been long with out you." He kicked the door shut. 

Serena squirmed playfully out of his grasp. She stumbled upon the locket and carefully opened it. Serena read again, "Love transcends time." The melody filled the quiet room.

Darien leaned over to her slim body and slipped the locket out of her fingertips by kissing it free. He put the treasure aside to gaze at his newly discovered treasure. "Sere, think about it, " he whispered seductively as he pressed closer to her, "We could stay trapped on this island, I don't think it would be too bad…."

~fin Selene (*


End file.
